Scarlet Amour
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: It was a frosty evening for the winter centennial was just days away. Apon quick glance, I saw motion inside my goblet until I looked closer and saw it was a reflection... of you. Royai oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

Summary: It was a frosty evening for the winter centennial was just days away. Apon quick glance, I saw motion inside my goblet; until I looked closer and saw it was a reflection... of you. Royai oneshot.

--- Scarlet Amour ---

It was a frosty evening, for the winter centennial was just days away . The General hosted his usual celebration gala and all summoned arrived. Including myself; dressed in military garb as all other male officers were. The woman in the military wore simple robes of ruby or emerald. Higher-ups' wives all wore more elegant robes to show off their rank in society. The gala was the same every year; promenade, feast, toast, gossip. Nothing new except maybe an officer or two. As the evening died, guests began to depart. The grandness of the hall was too much for me so I step out onto the balcony; not yet ready to depart myself. I leaned on the pewter railing and create haze with my breath. My arms cross in front, holding my goblet just over the edge. The guests all hasten to their snow coated cars trying not to get coated themselves. I chuckle as I watch those snooty wives of the generals slip across the ice in their spiked heels. They act so majestic in social situations, but put them in real-life and they don't know what to do with themselves.

Cars journey off slowly down the winding driveway leaving trails in the dustings of snow. I elevate my goblet and swirl the scarlet liquor until it was about to leak out. I stare at the substance and contemplate dumping it below, but think twice about the scarlet color on the bleached snow. Sighing, I go to place it on the railing when I spot motion. I bring the goblet back to my face and stare into the scarlet liquor. There, dancing in the substance was a reflection. Across the glossed floor... was you. Your shoes have long since been liberated and your hair was down streaming across your back. You cared not if anyone saw, for you truly believed everyone was gone leaving you alone with the soft music of the centennial playing sweetly in the rear. Your faint emerald robe sweeping gracefully around your ankles as you progress with the music. Your eyes remain closed, blocking out your surroundings. The music continues to play as you gracefully follow the harmony around the room, as if in a stupor.

I feel a droplet of ice on my collar and I place the goblet on the railing, turning to examine you greater. You whirl twice, then glide to the side. Your arms are held out as if dancing with a specter. The smile I note playing on your lips remains simple, yet tranquillity shows greatly. My mind desires to stay a distance and continue watching from the shadows; but my feet follow my heart's trail and lead me into the hall. You glide swiftly by me without a notice of my presence. You move swiftly, yes, but smoothly with elegance and grace. The harmony drags on into the lasting twilight hours as I watch you from a safe distance in the center of the hall. My feet continue to advance until I am just a breath away from you. I discard the specter you dance with and gently yet smoothly connect to you; left in hand, right on hip. This surprises you from your utopia as your eyes open briskly and you gaze into mine. Saffron meets ebony. The harmony does not stop, and neither do I. From where you left off, I sweep across the floor towing you along. Before long, you move in stride with me until we are but one skimming across the floor. The olive and crimson tapestries mixed with the golden ground turn to a fog as all I witness is you. The harmony ceases yet we do not. Another pulley drags us around the room, our steps harmonized together. Our eyes never part, but our distance decreases. But a breath separate us as you stare intently up into my eyes. Smiles have since been discarded as we continue to skate across the smooth floorboards; calmness painted across our faces.

We finally notice the harmony is long since gone and recently substituted by applause. Rouge appears on your cheeks as your turn to gawk at the one applauding, removing your hands from me. I hold my arms out for just a moment more before lowing them to my side as you did. The General continues to applause, his aged eyes closed to the scene before him. You protest against his interruption but he only chuckles and smiles, fluttering a hand in his own face. Bowing, he turns and takes leave, abandoning us together alone once more. Still flustered, you turn back to me and apologize. With a quick feminine bow, you gather your robe in your hands and hasten out of the hall leaving behind a soft scent of apple spice. I reach out but you are out of reach; too late. My mind is empty, but my heart is full. I hasten out of the hall and spot you skipping down the grand staircase, your own pair of shortened heels in your hand. I call, but you ignore me. So I hasten down those steps that I once advanced upward but not a few hours prior. You turn the bend and accelerate off to the exit, trying hastily to adorn your heels while reaching for your cloak. As the front gate opens, you branch out into the night but not before I reach your hand and take it into mine. We stumble but for a moment until completely out from the housing.

The golden hues from the lit door and windows cast a perfect appearance onto the bleached snow coated ground. You attempt to flee, but my grip is too much. You plead to let you leave and that it was not your place to dance with me. I protest your concerns as I reach for your other hand. Silence descends as the only sound is that of the snow hitting our garments. You surrender to my strength and persistence to hold you. With a simple smile, I'm able to tell you my side of this predicament. No words are spoken, yet eternity is reviled. I take your hands in mine once more and pull you close. Leaning in for the seal of approval, I'm the one flabbergasted as you press your soft lips to mine. I seize you in my arms and twirl you around so to deceive our shadows into presuming we are promenading in the moonlight. You smile and it's verified that we feel the same for one another. We kiss once again in the rush of the moment while we strive to detain our laughter. The perfect beginning to the perfect evening

_As they pranced in the snow, the goblet on floor three remained on the pewter railing untouched except by snow. Inside the scarlet liquor danced two figures; sapphire and emerald, transformed to deep tones of scarlet. Their reflection that of a romance a blaze._

A/N - This started is a drabble in my "Taisa & Taii" Royai 100 Themes Challenge; #65 'The You Reflected In The Glass'. I also felt like using very 'elegant linguistics'. So this may sound a bit 'egotist'. But the mood is set, thats all I care for. Now, how do you 'favor'? Please do 'recount'.

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile for all my other stories and updates. And again, thanks for reading.

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous


End file.
